Missions
Missions are quests. They are specific scenarios which must be beaten in order to win the game. Each mission has a victory condition and a reward. While talking to the King in the Castle instructs you what to do and is necessary to get your reward, it is not necessary in order to beat a particular mission mission. For example, if I start a new character, I can beat the fifth mission before the first. The Walkthrough explains how to beat each mission. First mission Initial quest text: I need you to perform a duty for me. Some of my clerics went to the forest in the northwest to investigate a gathering of monsters. However, they never came back. Go seek them. Bring back evidence of their whereabouts. You will be rewarded. Talking to the hidden cleric in the forest Ruins: Hey! You are one of Tevon's people! What... < While he talked, you noticed a parchment on his desk. > < With your amazing thieving ability, you quickly snatched it. > ... are you doing here? Well, just tell that ol... Hey! Give that back! Returning to the King: Good! You have completed your mission! The writing on this parchment is coded. I'll have someone decipher it. Your reward for completing your mission is: * 200 gold pieces. * 300 XPs. Second mission Initial quest text: You mentioned someone named Dalagash. He seems to be the one who enslaved my clerics. Go find out who he is. Freeing the imprisoned Barbarian in Trocines: Thanks for rescuing me! I'm a friend of Tulik's. You must find Tulik in Zachul!!! Evil Cleric guarding the door: Do not enter. You don't want to know what's in there. Rescuing Tulik: Thank you for rescuing me! My name is Tulik. You inquire about Dalagash. I have a tale for you. Dalagash is a powerful magic user. Not too long ago, He discovered the location of the tomb of Vampyr. He has also learned the reason why the Summoning failed. With those knowledges, he will try to resurrect Vampyr. If he succeeds, Vampyr would again enslave the entire Quilinor like he has done before. You must stop Dalagash to insure the safety of Quilinor. Run along now, before the guards catch you. (all grammatical... weirdness... is lifted straight from the game) Returning to the King: Good! You have completed your mission! This Dalagash's mad plan will destroy Quilinor! He mustn't succeed! Your reward for completing your mission is: * 400 gold pieces. * 500 XPs. Third mission The invasion of Myron is conditional on talking to the cleric in the first mission and talking to Tulik in the second mission. Initial quest text: The town of Myron was invaded by a band of evil clerics. Go kill their leader, and stop this invasion. Returning to the King: Good! You have completed your mission! The people of Myron thank you for all you've done! While you were away at Myron, the parchment was decoded. It mentions something about a talisman that is being kept by a dragon in a dungeon up north. Dalagash wanted my clerics to go retrieve it. Apparently, without it, Dalagash could not invoke the Vampyr. Your reward for completing your mission is: * 700 gold pieces. * 800 XPs. Fourth mission Initial quest text: Go to the dragon's lair up north and bring back the talisman. Returning to the King: Good! You have completed your mission! Without the Talisman of Invocation, Dalagash's plan will fail! However, we must make certain that it does. Your reward for completing your mission is: * 1100 gold pieces. * 1200 XPs. Fifth mission Initial quest text: A great sage has been missing ever since this Dalagash appeared. Go look for him. He might have the knowledge that could stop Dalagash once and for all. Talking to the Sage: I am a sage with great magical power. I have been alive ever since Vampyr's first appearance in Quilinor. My magic has prolonged my life over the years. Anyway, I was captured not too long ago by Dalagash, who thought my knowledge was dangerous to the success of his plan. Now that you have found me, let me give you some infomation sic I discovered that that are sic vital to stopping this madness. 1) Vampyr's castle is on the island of Calatiki. 2) You must seek Dalagash first. He has the Keystone. Without it you cannot enter the catacomb that contains Vampyr's tomb. Anyway, Dalagash should be there already. Who knows, he might even has sic set up a laboratory to prepare himself for the invocation. Well, thanks again for rescuing me. Good luck, for Quilinor's sake! Returning to the king afterwards: Good! You have completed your mission! While you were away, Dalagash's minions came to the castle and stole the talisman! Your reward for completing your mission is: * 1500 gold pieces. * 1600 XPs. Final mission Initial quest text: Go to Vampyr's Castle and stop Dalagash!! Talking to Marsus: Hello, my friend. My name is Marsus. I offer to take you to the castle where The Evil resides. However, it's a long and treacherous journey. I must ask for 2000 gold pieces in payment. Agreed? Meeting Dalagash for the first time: Ha ha! You are too late! See ya below! Category:Mission Critical